Never Say Die
by HearTheMermaidSing
Summary: Clara Deveraux is your typical teenage girl living in the 80s. Cheerleader, boy crazy, and fashion wild. She also has a thirst for adventure, and that's how she ended up on a quest to find a one eyed pirate's treasure with her brother and his friends. Brand/OC.
1. Chapter 1

Clara Deveraux hated babysitting her brother. She was always forced to accompany him to his best friend's house, which was Mikey Walsh. There was one small perk to the task; Mikey's brother, Brand. She harbored a huge crush on the boy and she could tell he felt the same. But he had only just worked up the courage to ask her on a date which was scheduled for the next day.

"Come on, Clark." Clara rolled her eyes, perched on the back of her brother's bike.

"I told you to call me Mouth." Her brother growled, pulling a grey sweatshirt over his head.

"You know I like calling you Clark." Clara grinned. "It annoys you."

"Har har." Mouth sarcastically laughed, finally sitting himself on his bike. "Buckle up, big sister. It's gonna be a bumpy ride."

Clara rolled her eyes once again, propping her feet onto the spokes of the wheels and gripping onto her brother's waist.

"Just get us there fast." Clara ordered. "Troy's picking me up at four."

"Ooooh, sissy's got a hot date." Mouth smacked his lips together in a kissing motion.

Clara reached up with a hand and grabbed Mouth's lips between her fingers. His eyes widened, shocked by the action.

"Like I'd ever go for that lemon sucker." Clara sneered, releasing her grip. "Andie's the one who's dating him."

"Whatever." Mouth sighed, giving up on teasing his sister. "Let's go."

* * *

"Eyyyy, Mikey." Mouth said in a silly voice as he entered the Walsh home, Clara following behind him. "Yo, Mikey. Ey, Mikey, seen Adrian?"

Clara watched her brother do various impressions, opting to stay standing in the doorway to the living room. Her eyes then flitted over to Brand who was working out. He caught her gaze for a second before looking over to her brother.

"Get your foot off the table, Mouth." Brand deadpanned.

"You got it." Mouth grinned, following his order. "What's going down, guys?"

The two brothers ignored the other kid, Mikey throwing his comic book to the side and Brand pulling on a hamstring.

"Come on, guys." Mouth scoffed. "What is this, a nuclear Saturday, or something? This is our last weekend together. Last Goonie weekend. We gotta be going out in style. Cruising the coast, sniffing some lace, downing some brews but _noooo_! The one older brother had to go and screw it up!"

Brand snapped, swinging his arm out to hit Mouth, but the younger boy managed to crouch and avoid the blow.

"Knock it off, Clark." Clara warned.

"Flunking your driver's test." Mouth continued, shaking his head.

"Clark, you're gonna get a foot up your ass if you don't stop." Clara pointed her finger at her brother, but the boy decided to ignore her.

The two younger males perked up at the sound of another voice. It was incoherent ramblings from the front gate; but Clara could place it as Chunk's voice. Mouth and Mikey jumped up, heading for the front door to let their friend in.

"So, Brandon." Clara spoke up, seating herself on the arm of the chair he was sat on. "The sweaty look is _really_ going for you."

"Thanks for the sarcasm, sweetcheeks." Brand smiled mockingly, placing his exercise equipment on the ground. "You look nice today."

"Well, thanks." Clara grinned, looking down at her outfit and then back to Brand. "Figure I'd dress up nice for the last Goonie weekend."

"Oh, don't start with that." Brand groaned. "I've heard enough of it from Mikey."

"Think of how I feel." Clara sighed, relaxing herself into the softness of the chair and throwing her legs into Brand's lap. "Mouth won't stop going on about searching for something cool to go out with a bang."

"Flunked your driver's test." Mouth walked back into the room, shaking his head at the older male.

"Shut up, Mouth." Brand rolled his eyes, his hands resting on Clara's knees and running his thumbs back and forth over the soft skin.

"You guys will never believe me!" Chunk exclaimed.

"Ain't that the truth." Clara muttered, causing Brand to chuckle.

"There was two cop cars, okay? And they were chasing this four wheel Diosa - this real neat ORV - and there were bullets flying all over the place. It was the most amazing thing I ever saw." Chunk rambled.

"More amazing than the time Michael Jackson came over to your house to use your bathroom?" Mikey said.

"More amazing than when you saved all those old people from that nursing home fire?" Brand said.

"Even more amazing than when you found those doubloons in the Chuck E Cheese ball pit?" Clara said.

"Yeah, and I bet it was even more amazing than the time you ate your weight in Godfather's pizza." Mouth finished.

"Okay, Brand. Michael Jackson didn't come over to my house." Chunk shrugged. "But his sister did!"

Clara sighed and rolled her eyes at the same time, choosing to shift herself off the arm of the chair and into Brand's lap fully, for more comfort. Brand wasn't complaining; he just sat there with a huge grin on his face at the fact that his crush was sitting in his lap.

The four teenagers turned around once they heard the theme tune from _James Bond_ and they immediately knew that Data was about to crash his way in. Mikey rushed over to the door, throwing it open but had no time to get the screen door open too, and Data ended up crashing through, knocking over Mikey which caused Mouth to fall into Brand and Clara fell off his lap, bumping Chunk and knocking him to the floor too.

"Hey, I bet you guys thought I was gonna drop it, huh?" Chunk grinned, holding a statue of a naked man in his hands. "I know you would think that from good old Chunk."

Chunk blindly tried to place the statue onto the wooden coffee table next to him but ended up putting it on the edge, causing the statue to fall onto the floor. The boys shouted at him, telling him he was an idiot but Clara was picking herself up off the floor, rubbing the back of her head.

"Chunk, you have some really hard legs." Clara complained, a groan slipping past her lips.

Mikey jumped across the table, reaching down for the statue that had fallen to the ground. He popped up, inhaler in mouth, scanning the statue for any breakage. Clara noticed it first, chuckling lightly and as Mikey noticed it, his inhaler dropped from his mouth and he retrieved the piece from the floor, desperately trying to reattach it.

"Oh god." Mikey whined. "That's my mom's most favorite piece."

"You wouldn't be here if it wasn't." Mouth said in a silly voice.

Whilst Brand smacked Mouth's head, Clara fist bumped him, laughing at his one-liner.

"We wouldn't be here either, baby brother." Clara added, falling back onto Brand's lap.

"Hey, any of you guys ever hear of Detroit?" Data asked, looking at a newspaper.

"No." Mikey sulked, still trying to fix the piece back onto the statue.

"Certainly." Mouth said in a silly voice again. "It's where Motown started. It's also got the highest murder rate in the country."

"That's uplifting." Clara commented, pursing her lips.

"Well, let me tell you, that's where we're moving when we lose our house tomorrow." Data said sadly.

"You shut up about that stuff. It'll never happen." Mikey exclaimed. "My dad'll fix it."

"Yeah, sure he will." Brand said sarcastically. "If he gets his next 400 paychecks by tomorrow afternoon."

"That's wrong, Brand!" Mikey snapped. "It won't happen!"

Their conversation was interrupted by a loud buzzing coming from the door. Clara was up and out the door first, stopping short when she saw Troy's dad, Mr Perkins, and one of his friends.

"Good afternoon, Clara." Mr Perkins nodded at his son's friend.

"Afternoon, sir." Clara rolled her eyes, leaning on the porch banister.

The boys piled out the door next, all sharing the same look of confusion as they saw the two men standing by the gate. Data came and stood next to Clara, taking up the same position. Brand greeted her with a light touch on her back and she smiled warmly at him.

"Senior jerk alert!" Mouth blurted out.

"Can we help you?" Brand questioned.

"Hello, little guys." Mr Perkins called. "I'm Mr Perkins, Troy's father."

"We know who Troy is." Data sneered. "He's such a cheap guy."

"Shut up." Brand tapped Data on the shoulder. "My dad's not home, Mr Perkins."

"Is your mommy here?" Mr Perkins said in a baby voice.

"No sir." Brand's face turned sour, and Clara knew he was going to come out with a snappy remark. "She's down at the market buying Pampers for all us kids."

Clara giggled quietly, covering her mouth with one of her hands so Mr Perkins didn't notice. Data was giggling too and he turned his face away from the two men, trying to conceal his laughter.

Mr Perkins laughed dryly before turning to his companion. "Papers." He took the papers from his companion and held them in his hand. "Well, you can give these papers to your father to, uh, read over and sign. We'll be by to pick 'em up in the morning."

Brand descended the wooden steps, approaching the two men and taking the blue folded papers from them. He uttered a thank you before turning back towards the teenagers on the front porch.

"Brand, what is all that stuff?" Mikey asked.

"It's dad's business." Brand said curtly.

"But what is it?" Mikey pushed on.

"I told you, it's dad's business." Brand snapped.

A loud engine captured their attention and a red car pulled up in front of Mikey's house, no doubt belonging to Troy Perkins. He wore sunglasses - even though it was raining - like a total asshole. Andie and Stef were in the backseat, leaving the passenger seat open for Clara.

"I gotta go, guys." Clara sighed. "Gotta go hang out with the rich kids for the afternoon."

Clara reached out, kissing Mikey and Mouth on their foreheads, and Brand on the cheek. Mouth wolf-whistled but she silenced him with a slap to the back of the head.

"Be good, Clark." Clara warned as she descended the stairs. "Don't get yourself, or any of your friends, into trouble."

"I'll be nice." Mouth smirked and Clara rolled her eyes.

Clara hopped over the wooden gate, approaching Troy's car and getting into the passenger seat. He smiled at the brunette and his fingers lightly touched the girl's shoulder, but she pushed his hand away and smiled over at her brother and his friends before the car tore off away from the house.

* * *

 **Hi guys! This is a new fanfiction, as you can tell. I love Goonies a lot and have been into it for about 10 years. I've been wanting to write fanfiction for it since I discovered there was a section, but never got the inspiration. I originally wanted to do a Walsh sister who falls in love with Mouth fanfiction but got this idea instead! Now, I want to ask a question for those who have seen the deleted scenes. Would you guys want me to include the scene from the store where Troy attacks the boys or would you like me to leave it out? It would be hard to explain as to why Clara would leave with the guy who attacked her brother, but it would be a good scene to add, since I haven't seen it in any Goonies fanfiction yet. Please tell me in the reviews if you'd like to see me write it. Thanks for reading, and please review! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

The four friends had taken a cruise around the block to fill up the spare time they had before they went to the country club to play doubles tennis. Clara wasn't all that interested in sports other than cheerleading, but she wanted to go to save Stef the awkwardness of having to watch Troy and Andie eat each others faces.

The group stopped off at a convenience store, wanting to grab some gum and drinks to keep them hydrated and such. Clara jumped out first, followed closely by Stef who guided her into the store by her shoulders. As the lovebirds entered last, Troy handed Andie and Stef quarters to play on the video games in the corner. Clara was intrigued as to why Mouth and his friends were there, as Brand was usually accompanying them because of Mikey's asthma.

"Jerk!" Mouth punched Troy in the back after the older boy had stolen his magazine.

"Clara, look." Stef caught her attention. "I'm beating my highscore."

Clara was now distracted which meant Troy could go in and terrorize the Goonies that were dotted around the store. He started with Data, knocking magazines off the counter so the boy would be obliged to pick them up. Then came Chunk, who he humiliated by pushing the lid of the freezer down on the child's torso, trapping him halfway in the machine.

Chunk's cries caught the attention of the rest of the people in the store, Stef's distraction now failing as Clara's face turned angry, watching Troy haul Mikey around by the scruff of his neck.

"Do I hear a Goonie telling me what to do?" Troy antagonized, taking a rolled up piece of paper from the younger boy.

"Hey, give that back!" Mikey snapped. "That's art you're messing with."

"No." Troy chuckled.

"Cut it out!" Mikey exclaimed brokenly, being jerked around by Troy.

"They just don't make rolling papers like this anymore." Troy laughed, holding up his lighter and setting the ends of the paper on fire.

"What's going on?" Mouth cut in, watching Troy inhale jokingly. "Hey, the way you're puffin' on that cigarette, it kinda reminds me of something."

"Oh yeah?" Troy mocked. "And what's that?"

"The time I kissed your momma!" Mouth growled, trying to irritate Troy.

Troy immediately released Mikey and grabbed onto Mouth's coat, wrestling the smaller boy to the floor. Clara snarled, not liking how the douchebag was treating her little brother. She rushed over, trying to pull the jock off Mouth, but to no avail. She was shoved backwards into the freezer, hitting her back on the metal contraption. She groaned loudly, not wanting to move from the pain.

Mikey tried to take over the role of defensive 'sibling' as he jumped on Troy's back, trying to also get him off Mouth. But Troy was too big for him, and he rose up, gripping Mikey's collar like he did before and aimed his fist, ready to punch.

"You little Goonie." Troy sneered, throwing his fist forwards.

But the blow never came to Mikey, as Troy was grappled and shoved against a shelf of glass bottles by none other than Brand. Clara sighed in relief as she eyed her crush, helping out his brother, her brother, and the rest of the Goonies gang. She felt someone grab onto her arm and haul her off the floor. She could tell by the hairstyle that it was Stef who was edging her towards the door.

"Nobody hits my brother except me." Brand said in a low, threatening tone.

That was the last thing Clara had heard before she was ushered out of the store by Stef.

* * *

Troy, the asshole that he was, had decided to take the long route to the country club, knowing it would piss off Clara. She sat in the passenger seat, seething to herself. She didn't want to stay in his company after what he had tried to do to Mikey and how he had wrestled Mouth to the floor. Her back was also aching from the force in which she had been slammed into the freezer.

"Why so grumpy, Clara?" Troy pouted, his bottom lip jutting out.

"You know full well why, Troy." Clara sneered.

"Enlighten me." Troy shrugged, an amused grin on his face.

"Maybe it's the fact that you assaulted my brother and his best friends, huh?" Clara turned to the male, her eyes blazing. "Do you really expect me to treat you with any respect after that?"

"They're just Goonies, Clara." Troy rolled his eyes. "Utter trash."

"Fuck you, Perkins!" Clara exclaimed. "I'm a Goonie too, asshole. Runs in the blood."

"Whatever." Troy waved her off, a smirk coming to his face once he noticed something up ahead.

Brand was sat on a little pink bicycle, trying to pedal himself to where the Goonies had biked off to. His mode of transportation wasn't perfect, but it was the only one he had. He turned his head to see Troy's red car slowly approach his position, a frustrated sigh passing through his lips.

"Brand, do you want a ride?" Clara asked as the car pulled up next to her crush.

"No." Brand panted. "Thanks anyway."

"Yeah, Walsh." Troy clenched his jaw, slamming his hand down onto Brand's that was on the side. "Let us give you a ride."

Troy slammed on the accelerator, causing the car to speed up down the road. Clara started off the protesting to let Brand go and Stef joined in quickly, the two shoving Troy's arm and back to try and loosen his grip. Brand was shouting at Troy to let him go, his tone filled with fright as they approached a bend in the road.

"Get the fuck off him, Troy!" Clara shrieked, clawing at his clothed arm in desperation.

Troy only ramped up the speed, causing the training wheels of the little bike to be torn off and the tires had smoke billowing off them, the smell of burnt rubber now filling the air.

"Let go!" Brand yelled. "Oh god, just let go!"

Troy shrugged and obeyed his wish, Brand's frightened expression becoming more prominent as he sailed off the edge of the road, yelling all the way down. Troy laughed heartily, continuing on with his journey.

"What the shit, Perkins?" Clara shouted, her fists clenched on her lap.

"What?" Troy chuckled. "The sucker needed a boost."

"Stop the fucking car." Clara demanded.

"What? No!" Troy shook his head.

"Do it now, Troy, or I swear to god, I'll burn off your dick with your tires!" Clara threatened.

Troy slammed on the brakes immediately, throwing the four forward abruptly. Clara didn't waste any time throwing her fist into Troy's nose, satisfied with the cry of pain that came out of his mouth.

"Asshole." Clara spat, jumping out of the car and starting her trek down the road to find her brother.

* * *

As the five boys watched the black car drive off from their hiding place, they were all startled by the presence of two females, namely Clara and Stef. Clara grinned widely, grabbing her brother and rubbing her fist against his scalp before he wrestled out of her grip.

"Almost gave me a heart attack!" Chunk complained.

"Hey Mouth." Stef grinned. "You look better from behind."

"You wanna see something really scary?" Mouth raised an eyebrow, producing a mirror and showing it to Stef. "Look at that."

"That is scary." Chunk and Data said in unison, nodding their heads.

"We followed you guys." Clara explained. "Saw Mikey's bright ass coat from a mile away."

"Oh, really?" Brand chuckled. "What about Troy?"

"I punched him in the face after you went off that cliff." Clara grinned, seeing Brand's face light up.

"You punched him?" Brand laughed.

"She sure did." Stef smiled proudly. "Got ourselves a little boxer over here."

"Well, he was being an ass." Clara smirked. "Andie didn't wanna leave him. Figures."

"She's latched onto that douchebag like a leech." Stef rolled her eyes.

"Permanently got his tongue in her throat." Clara laughed.

"I gotta go check on Mikey." Brand sighed.

"We'll come with." Clara suggested. "My brother's an accessory."

Brand shook his head with a smile on his face, grabbing Clara's hand in his and pulling her along to the dilapidated shack that was across from them. Stef gagged jokingly, muttering _"lovebirds"_ , before following behind them.

* * *

 _And I've ended it here so I can set up the next chapter quite easily. So, instead of including Andie, I decided to leave her out so Clara can be explored more and I don't really want to include two girls vying for Brand's affection. Love triangles have become so dry and boring so I left Clara as the only one who's going for Brand. Advised by two reviewers, I left in the deleted scene and I hope I did it justice because I actually really like that scene but understood how it couldn't really have been placed into the film because it would have thrown off the balance. The next chapter should be out soon!_

 **shadygrl91** : _Thank you. And I took your advice and used that so thank you for the idea :)_

 **RHatch89** : _Thank you :)_

 **Just Look in the Mirror** : _Ah, a catfight would be so great but kinda out of place with the whole story so I did eventually make the decision to leave her out since Andie seems pretty nice and Clara is kinda cold to people but I just think they're too good friends to fight over a boy. Thank you for the compliment. And instead of the big hair, she's actually got it in the hairstyle that I used for the cover. But she does wear 80s style of clothing. I will try and explain her style in the next chapter when they're in the basement. And she got extremely clippy, as you can tell. She is fiercely protective of the whole Goonies gang since they grew up with her._

 **Morganbraden** : _That's great. And here is the update :)_


End file.
